pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
You're So Sheezey ~ Collab Fanfic
"You're so sheezey" is a fanfic being written by XxObjectShows4LifexX and Pookieluv (by the way, don't even ask about the name, it's a looong story). Characters Stephanie Wentworth '''- 16 years old, one of the most popular girls in the sophomore class - maybe even one of the most popular girls in the school. She's always accompanied by her three best friends, Carter, Glimmer, and Amanda. She's also on the cheer team, but due to her grades in school, she might lose that position soon. -written by Pookieluv- '''Holly Wentworth - 16 hear old, twin of Stephanie. Although she is older by a few minutes, they are polar opposites. One of the smartest in the sophomore class. She is also one of the best drawers in school, although she hates sports and doesn't like stuff like being popular or cheer leading. -written by XxObjectShows4LifexX- First Day of School, Worst Day of School Stephanie "Hollyyyy," I smack my twin sister with a pillow. "Holly wake up. ''Glimmer is going to be here any minute, and she hates to be kept waiting. We're going to be ''late." She doesn't move. I roll my eyes. "Fine. You can walk to school, then. Don't say I didn't warn you." I turn around and swiftly walk into our bathroom, checking to make sure my makeup is on point. "I hope you have fun missing first period." Holly I was asleep until I felt my sister whacking me with a pillow. I refused to move until she was out of the room. She's so annoying, I would be happy if she was gone. I changed into my clothes and my blue scarf and grabbed my bag with everything neatly packed. I secretly grabbed Stephanie's lipstick and hid it in my drawer to annoy her. I quickly ate breakfast and ran to school. No way I am riding with her and her annoying friends. Stephanie I walk out of the bathroom the find Holly gone. "Wow, SO mature," I say loudly, just in case she is still within earshot. I pick my schoolbag up off of the floor and haphazardly throw all my books and papers inside, hoping I'm not forgetting any of my homework. Then I realize I AM missing something. "My lipstick..." I scan the room to see if I accidentally put my lipstick somewhere weird. Maybe I left it in the bathroom? Just as I'm going to check, I hear the familiar honk of Glimmer's car, followed from a ding from my phone. Glimmer: Here I look around one more time to try to find my lipstick, but it's no where to be found. I have a sneaking suspition that Holly has something to do with this, but I'm too lazy to find her and/or interrogate her. Holly I made it to school way before Glimmer and Stephanie could make it. Probably discussing about makeup and all that annoying stuff. Anyways, I put my stuff in the locker, grabbed some of the books and homework for the first period, and went to Math Class. If I did sit with Stephanie any time in the same class, I would move as far away as possible. The teacher's don't mind though, they know that I'm really good in classes from other teachers. I turned in my homework with neat writing and started taking notes on the lesson. The homework was actually see what you know stuff in math since it was only the first day. Now Stephanie an Glimmer were actually a minute late instead of me, since they're locker was empty and they weren't in class unless they were in a different class. Stephanie I slid into Glimmer's car and we sped down the driveway. "What an impression we'll make," says Amanda, who's in the front seat next to Glimmer. "Late on the first day of school. I bet they're already taking attendance by now." "Shut up, Amanda," Glimmer snaps, her eye on the road. "There's nothing we can do now." I stare out the window as we completely pass Carter's house. "We forgot to stop at Carter's place," I say. "Carter can find her own way to school," Glimmer says. I can see her eyes roll in the rear view mirror. "What's more important, Stephanie: The three of us make it on time, or the four of us make it late?" We get to school just as the bell is ringing. "What's my first class?!" Amanda shouts exasperatedly. "I cannot be late on the first class of the first day. My teachers will HATE me." I whip out my phone. "What's your ID number?" "99018754. Can you please hurry?" "Your first class is math, room 202. Your second class is history, room 704. I'll tell you the rest of your classes at morning break." "Thanks," she says, running off. Quickly I tap my phone, trying to find my schedule. I get my ID number wrong a couple times, but finally it lets me in. I groan. English is my first class of the day. I hate English. English is my WORST subject. This is going to be one tough year. Holly The teacher was discussing things about the year and what we would be learning. Her name is Miss Ayana. I was taking notes when all of the sudden, the door burst open. And there stood the 3rd most annoying person in the world who was five minutes late, Amanda. Looking out of breath. Miss Ayana frowned and said, "Please make it on class at time." Amanda is Stephanie's friend, obviously. She didn't bother bringing her math supplies, so she started asking her others for stuff like a pencil or sharing their books. I mean, it was your own fault you didn't bring it, so why annoy others? Oh wait, because she's the third most annoying person in the world. Stephanie As you can probably tell by now, Amanda is the smart girl in our group. Even though she got straight A's last year, she's still pretty cool, which is why we accepted her into our group. We also accepted her into our group so we could copy off her homework. Glimmer is - well, she's the scary one. Her hair is died bright red, she has a purple lip piercing, and she has a secret tattoo on her back of a heart with an arrow through it. She's the one that always gets us into the best parties, and she's the only one of us with a car, so we kind of need her. Carter is the athlete. She always gets first when she runs the mile in gym class. Of course, since I'm a cheerleader, I don't have to take gym class, but pretty much everyone else does. Carter doesn't really care about hair or makeup or clothing, which is pretty ironic, considering how she's the prettiest out of all of us even when she doesn't have a stitch of makeup on. And me? Well, I guess I'm kind of the likeable one. Every group needs a likeable person, or else people will just hate you. And that CANNOT happen. Holly Okay, so let me give a basic bio about the annoying group. I keep saying annoying, but the word just describes what they are. More than annoying, I should say irritating then. So, obviously we all know Stephanie. She's like the irritating one of the group who thinks she's so pretty and all that stuff. She's not that likeable, at least at my old school. Eh, she'll probably find away to get everyone to like her. But not me. And then there's Glimmer. Her name may sound pretty, but she's not that much in person. She's like a gangster type, by looks I mean. She's still pretty scary in personality and pretty rude as well. I honestly wouldn't be surprise if her and Stephanie went one day and robbed a bank and got arrested. Steph's like a follower to her, always going to dumb parties with her, always driving with her, it's annoying. Of course, there's Amanda. She's smart, but sometimes I catch her copying off my work, so she might have gotten B's if she didn't copy off of me. Whatever. She's still annoying either way. And of course there's Carter. Carter is really athletic. She is actually nice to me sometimes, she smiles and waves at me when the other's aren't looking. Anyways, at class we began our class with review so Ms. Ayana knew what we did know and what we didn't. "Holly, please answer this question and write it down on a piece of paper and give it to me. Everyone will get s chance so we might as well not tell out the answers right away." I looked up onto the board. It was 82939302039393029.9392093 times 4943.0293. It was easy, and I could tell she wrote random numbers. I wrote it down in neat writing and gave it to her. "Here you go." I said as I passed it to her. "Correct! Now, Alana, please do the same for this problem." She exclaimed as she wrote another problem on the board. We spent 15 minutes doing review and 15 minutes reading out math textbooks and doing worksheets. Overall, Ms. Ayana is pretty nice. The bell rang, and I grabbed my books and walked into the hallway. There was a bunch of people talking about random stuff while standing near their locker. I put my books in when I saw Carter come over and out her books in. Her locker was right next to mine. I smiled and waved at her, she waved back before joining Steph. My next class is English. This is gonna be a fun year, I know it. Stephanie Finally, it's morning break! I practically run out of my English class to try to find the girls. "Stephanie!" I look over and see Carter waving me to come over. I go over to her. "Why didn't you guys pick me up this morning? I was waiting and waiting and finally I decided just to walk to school. I was half an hour late." She rolls her eyes. "Yeah... Ask Glimmer about that. I don't know." Carter and I walk around trying to find Amanda and Glimmer. Carter is waving to random people. "What are you doing?" She turns to me. "These are all the people I met in my first class." "And you're just waving to them?" "Well yeah." I look down at my boots. Carter has changed a lot since last year. The Carter I knew before would never have just waved to people that she had just met. Suddenly I'm very scared. What if Carter is planning to... leave us? Carter is so likeable, she could probably start a new group of her own, and her group could crush our group to pieces. That can't happen. "Carter," I say quickly. "Do you wanna come over after school?" She raises an eyebrow at me. "Did you invite Amanda and Glimmer too? Why are you just asking me?" "I don't know," I say. "I just thought we could have some girl time. Just the two of us." She still looks suspicious, but she agrees. "Yeah, okay. I'll meet you in front of the school after school." I breathe a sigh of relief. I just need to become better friends with Carter - then she will stay in our group. Forever. Holly The bell rang, and all of the sudden the hallway became deserted. I walked into class, which was noisy because the teacher wasn't here yet. I caught a glimpse of my friend since preschool, and I smiled and waved at her. She smiled and motioned me to sit next to her. Her name is Amy. "Hey! Long time no see!" I said as I sat down. "Yep, nice to see you again! Steph still being annoying?" I nodded and laughed and she laughed too. Just then, the teacher walked in and the class fell silent. "Sorry I was late, I was talking to one of the misbehaving students. I don't want to see another one of you breaking rules. Understood?" We silently nodded. It was a strict teacher, but I didn't really care. Strict teachers I get are boring teachers. "My name is Mr. Mark. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. I don't want to see anyone of you speaking over me." He said, glaring at Glimmer and Amanda talking away like there was no tomorrow. I saw Amy biting her lip to prevent her form grinning. We started right away at reading our books. He explained reading is good for your knowledge so we should try reading our own books first. He passed out random books. They were all chapter books, obviously. Why would someone read a picture book? After reading, we talked about the structure and grammar and practiced our grammar, which was pretty easy. I don't get why we had to learn it, when we already know it. Oh well. ~ We began writing essays about why grammar is important and the uses of cursive and other English stuff. I was half finished when he said, "We are moving on. Anything you didn't finish in the essay is for homework." Ugh. This teacher barely knows how to teach. It doesn't matter though, next class for me is science. And science is awesome. Stephanie After morning break, I go to my second period which is science. Of course, another one of my worst subjects. Actually, now that I think about it, all of my subjects are horrible except cheer. I take a quick look at my schedule again - and of course, cheer is last period. Figures. I get into my science classroom just as the bell is ringing. Looking around, I'm annoyed to see that I don't have any friends in this class - AGAIN. Who's going to be my lab partner? I don't know anyone in this class. And, of course, I have the strictest teacher too. So far, the only good thing about this class is that Holly is not here. Wait - is that who i think it is? My heart jumps as Mr. Perfect walks into the classroom. His name is actually Mark Felici, but I call him Mr. Perfect, because that's exactly ''what he is. Sporty, athletic, dark skin, curly black hair that looks cute even when it's messy. Smart. Funny. Perfect. Maybe this class won't be so bad after all. '''Holly' Really boring class, I sorta just doodled the class away. Not for reals, you know what I mean. Anyways, we were supposed to do a short paragraph about ourself in cursive after the essay. I finished it in 5 minutes and I guess all I did was doodle a few hearts. Oh, and of course there is no doodle without a sketch of Stephanie's reaction. To losing her lipstick. Stephanie I quickly dive for my backpack, digging through it to find my lipstick. Then I remember - I don't have it. I lick my lips, hoping to make them look shinier so that Mr. Perfect, aka Mark, will notice me. What am I saying? Of course he'll notice me. I'm on the cheer team. I'm, like, the most popular girl in school. My heart beats faster and faster as Mark walks closer and closer to me... then... sits right next to me! I flash him a smile. But he doesn't notice. UGH. "Hi Mark," I say in my flirtiest voice. He looks around in surprise. "Oh... Hi Steph." My heart beats faster. He called me Steph! I flip my hair for effect and transition my focus to the teacher. This class is a 10/10 so far. Holly The bell finally rang. Thank goodness, I was dreading English. Hopefully the teacher is just a subsitute. I walked over to my locker. Carter wasn't here, but Amy was a few lockers away so I walked over to her's after grabbing my books. My next class is History. I see my crush, Mark walk by. My heart flutters, and I wave at him. He waves back and walks back to his locker. I think Steph has a crush on him too, but I hide the fact I have a crush on him. "So, what's your next class?" I ask as Amy takes out her books. "It's Math, I think." "Aww, my next class is History. I guess we won't be in the same class." "But remember, lunch is after!" I spot Mark walking over to History just as the bell rings. I wave goodbye to Amy. I hope I get to sit next to him. Stephanie The bell rings, signaling that science is over. I stand up from my chair, give my hair an extra flip, and start to walk out of class, when I hear something. "Yea... I have History with Mr. Hartzog..." I perk up. Mark has History with Mr. Hartzog? I quickly zip open my backpack and try to find my schedule among the mess of shiny folders and glittery pencils. I told myself I was gonna be organized this year, but that's never gonna happen. Finally I find my schedule and pull it out of my backpack. Yes! I have History with Mr. Hartzog next too! I have TWO classes with Mark Felici in a row. I stand up straighter and sashay out of the classroom. This is going to be the best year ever. I make sure to walk into the classroom after Mark does so that I can snatch a seat next to him, and I do. Mr Hartzog gives the attendance. "Amoz? Barrios? Darnell? Felici? Gomez? Gonzolas?" I lean back in my seat, waiting for Mr. Hartzog to get to the end of the list - my last name is W. "Valentine? Walsh? Wentworth?" "Here!" I say in my sassiest voice. But - I'm not the only one who says 'here'. No. Please no. I look to see who the person is who's sitting on the other side of Mark. Ughhhhhhhh. Holly I walk into the classroom, getting there pretty early. I spot Mark by a window, and I make a beeline for the seat next to him. "Hey, I'm Holly." I said, starting it casual. "Hi, I'm Mark." "Nice names!" "Really? Thanks!" Even though I already new his name, I played it casual since he doesn't know me. More people come in, but our conversation continues on. We realize some of things we enjoy are the same things. Heh, pretty cool. All of the sudden, the teacher claps his hands together and begins taking attendance. "Ann? Aralin? Ayana?" They replied here in a bored tone. The list went on and on, and I waited until we got to the W's. In a warm and friendly tone, I say, "Here!" But I realize I'm not the only one. I hear a sassy tone. It's Stephanie. I hope she's not sitting near me. I pray and I am crossing my fingers. Just no. Ughhhhhhh. Stephanie I glare at Holly. Why did she have to choose to sit right there? Right next to Mark? Well, it doesn't really matter. She doesn't like Mark... right? No, she doesn't. She's a nerd. I don't think it's possible for nerds to have crushes. The class continues on, but the only thing I think about the whole time is how to get Mark to like me. I can't invite him to my house - he might see Holly and fall in love with her. Wait, what am I saying? Holly is annoying. And ugly. She doesn't even wear makeup. And all she ever does is lock herself in our bedroom to read and draw. There's no ''way ''that Mark can like her. The bell finally rings, and I gather up my bags and leave. I glare at Holly once more as I leave. Ugh, she's SOO annoying. And now everyone in the class knows that we're twins! I wish she just didn't exist. Life would be so much easier if I was an only child. I go to math. Mark isn't in my class this time, which sucks, but Holly isn't in my class either, which is great. I don't really pay attention most of the time. Soon, it's time for lunch. I pick up my bags and go to find my group. Category:Fanfictions Category:Pookieluvs Stuff Category:By Stampy Category:Owned By Stamps Category:Collabs